The cooling system of an electric motor vehicle, regardless of whether it is designed in the form of a hybrid vehicle or as a purely electric vehicle, differs significantly from a cooling system of a motor vehicle that is driven solely by means of an internal combustion engine. This is true not only because components of the electric traction system, in particular the electric traction motor and a traction battery provided for supplying this traction motor with electrical energy, must be cooled, perhaps additionally, in such an electric motor vehicle, but also in particular because for these components of the electric traction system, different temperature levels must often be maintained by means of the cooling system. For example, it may be necessary for an intended operating temperature range for the traction battery to be far below the intended operating temperature range for the electric traction motor, which may require them to be cooled by separate coolant flows at different coolant temperatures.
Cooling systems for electric motor vehicles are known from DE 10 2007 004 979 A1, DE 10 2012 024 080 A1, DE 10 2015 101 186 A1, DE 10 2015 208 862 A1, and DE 10 2015 220 623 A1, for example. However, the cooling systems disclosed therein are functionally limited or have relatively complicated designs.
The object of the invention is to provide a cooling system for an electric motor vehicle that has a preferably simple design.